I'm here without you
by Belladollyn
Summary: What if Bella had died when she jumped off the cliff in new moon? What would her last thought's have been? One shot about Bella when she jumped off the cliff.


AN:_ Hi everyone this is a one shot about if Bella had died and her last thoughts! The song is I'm here without you but three door's down._

_Disclaimer-_ I wish I did but I do not own twilight

Goodbye I love you

I jumped, right of the side of the cliff I felt a rush as the wind flew past me as I fell.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_

I dreamed about seeing him again, every night even thought, it was so painful It was the only reason my life was worth living.

_  
_ It was amazing, I felt so free. And for the first time science Edward left I felt almost normal. That was before I hit the icy water. It enveloped me completely, I was being pulled in so many different directions. How was I ever going to make it back to the surface when I couldn't even tell which way was up, but I had a sinking feeling that, that was not the direction I was headed in any ways. That was when it struck me, did I really want to go back up, I was very comfortable here. I shock of the cold had worn off and even thought my lungs were screaming for air it was not even comparable to the pain I had been feeling science _he_ left.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

So I let my muscles relax, I could not help but let my mind wander, and this time I did not restrain myself, I said his name "Edward" I let myself wallow back into a happier time, a time where the one I loved, loved me back. I was so stupid how could I have let myself ever believe that Edward would love me. I was clumsy, and human. He on the other hand was rich, kind, loving, and extraordinarily beautiful. The thing that did confuse me though was his eyes. Not the color or the shape. It was the love I saw in them when he looked at me. His eyes were full of love. I may have imagined it but part of me did not believe that theory.

_  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  


Then, I could see him as clearly as the day her left. He was so beautiful, standing there looking at me, his eyes full of love. But this was only a memory, a mere fantasy. Edward did not love me and he never would. But as long as I lived, witch I knew by the way my head was beginning to spin was not going to be to ling, I would love him. He was and would always be all I ever wanted.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

And I knew something, I was not afraid of death, death was a mere part of the journey that was eternity. But I did hope where ever I was on my way to, I would be able to see Edward again even if it was just for a mere second. I would not love him until I died, I would love him forever, for all eternity and my last thought was,

"_Good buy, I love you" _

And with that last thought I was content, and I slowly drifted away and my heart rate went dead.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_


End file.
